Quidditch
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: COMPLETE! When Dumbledore watches a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, the staff members are in for a shock. What's this? Staff vs. Students? Implied MMSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thinking

"blah" means speaking

"Draco Malfoy has spotted the Snitch! He and Cho Chang are racing…they're neck and neck…is it? Could it be? Yes! Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan was commentating.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Slytherin wins!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in applause and cheers. In the faculty stands, the reactions were mixed. Albus Dumbledore clapped politely as he glanced at his Potions Master. He could tell Severus Snape was very proud of his Slytherins, even though he didn't show it. All Snape did was clap, albeit enthusiastically, but wait! 'Could it be?' Dumbledore thought. 'Is it. There is a slight smile on his lips.'

"Well, Minerva. That was an exciting game, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva McGonagall nodded. "Yes, except for the end. I would have preferred it if Ravenclaw won."

"Yes, but the seeker maneuvers did remind you of another seeker, didn't they?"

The corners of McGonagall's mouth twitched. She knew exactly who the Headmaster was talking about. This particular person joined his Quidditch team three years after she started teaching. He had long dark hair and had the latest broomstick. "Yes, Albus. Mr. Malfoy probably learned a little from him."

"Possible." The staff started to leave the stands. "I did notice the commentating was unbiased. How did you do it?"

"I told him that he'd lose the post if he didn't clean up his announcements. It's really amazing how hard someone will try when threatened."

"How Slytherin of you, Minerva."

"Now you're insulting me, Albus."

"Some would consider it a compliment."

"Like who?"

"Like me." Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to face the newcomer.

"Severus, how nice of you to join us," Dumbledore said.

Severus Snape sneered. "Indeed."

Unfazed by Snape's attitude, Dumbledore asked, "So, what did you think of the game, Severus?"

The Potions Master's eyes lit up slightly at the question. "I thoroughly enjoyed the game, Albus. The chasers played well as did the beaters. The seekers, though, did exceptionally well."

""I'm glad to hear you still have passion for the game, my boy."

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you after lunch in the staff room, Severus. Minerva, if you could tell Poppy, Remus, Sirius, Pomona, and Rolanda to be there as well. Of course, you'll be there, my dear."

"Of course, Albus."

AFTER LUNCH, THE STAFF ROOM

"Why did Albus ask us to be here?" Remus Lupin asked.

"I don't know," McGonagall replied. "He never told me."

"Why?" Sirius Black inquired.

"Because I didn't want to repeat myself." Dumbledore walked in.

"Headmaster, why did you call this meeting?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I had an idea to have a staff versus students Quidditch game soon."

"There's no point in playing, Albus. The Students would beat us," McGonagall stated.

"What makes you so certain, Minerva?"

"We are too old to be playing Quidditch!" McGonagall pointed out.

"They would fly circles around us!" Pomona Sprout added.

"Those obstacles can be overcome with Severus's help, of course," Dumbledore countered.

'Why does-oh no.' Snape thought. "You've finally lost it, Headmaster."

The other six staff members turned to Snape. Rolanda Hooch said, "What is he planning, Severus?"

Snape sighed. "Albus wants me to brew a youth potion and to have the seven Quidditch players drink it."

Silence reigned as five of the staff members' faces showed expressions of horror at what Dumbledore was planning.

A voice broke the silence. "Sounds like it could be fun. What do you think, Remus?"

"Could be fun, Sirius. So, who are the players?" Lupin asked.

"Well, you and Sirius are the beaters, Poppy would be the keeper, Minerva, Rolanda, and Pomona will be the chasers, and the seeker…" Dumbledore trailed off, letting his gaze rest on Snape.

"Oh no, Albus. I have no qualms about brewing the potion, but I am not under any circumstances playing seeker."

"Be reasonable, Severus. You're the only staff member that's ever played seeker," Dumbledore said.

"No."

"C'mon, Severus. You know you're the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in many years," McGonagall chimed in.

"I'll agree with you in that one."

"Plus, it would give you the opportunity to humiliate Harry Potter outside of the dungeons."

"Yes. That would be fun."

"It's settled then. Severus, get to work brewing the potion, and you seven will take it tonight."

"Hey, I didn't agree to anything except brewing the potion!" Snape exclaimed.

"Too late, Severus. It's been decided, and you did agree to be our seeker," McGonagall pointed out.

"You tricked me," Snape hissed as he stalked toward the dungeons.

"You know you did trick him, Minerva."

"I know, Albus."

LATE THAT NIGHT

The six members of the staff Quidditch team were in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Snape to come up with their potions. Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait. Snape stalked in minutes later with seven goblets floating behind him. He levitated them to a nearby table and guided them gently down. He walked over to the group of professors.

"Each goblet contains the youth potion as well as a sleeping draft," Snape explained, indicating the seven goblets near him.

"Why put a sleeping draft in there, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Because the youth potion specified by the Headmaster is a bit painful, but is less so if you're asleep.

"I don't trust him!" Black exclaimed.

"If you want proof, Black, I'll be delighted to give you some." Snape grabbed a goblet.

"Wait, Severus. I'll test it with you." McGonagall grabbed another goblet.

"So will I." Lupin followed suite.

They each sat on a bed and drank the combined potions. As the three professors fell asleep, Pomphrey, Hooch, and Sprout each grabbed a goblet. However, Black still eyed the remaining goblet with mistrust.

"Sirius, would Severus actually try to poison us AND drink the very same potion?" asked Pomphrey.

"No, I guess not." Black sighed as he grabbed the last goblet. The last four staff members each sat on a bed, drank their drafts, and fell asleep.

Later that night, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing and checked on each of the rejuvenated staff members. When he got to Severus, he sat down on the bed next to him. He stroked Severus's long hair like a father would do to a son. He smiled as he got up a few minutes later. When Dumbledore got to the door, he heard a tired voice, which made him stop. "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned back around, smiling, and walked back to the first bed. "Yes, Severus."

"Did everyone take their potion?"

"Yes, they did." Dumbledore noticed Severus could barely keep his eyes open. "Go back to sleep, Severus." Dumbledore brushed Severus's hair over his shoulders. (AN: From now on, I'm going to refer to the staff Quidditch members by their first names).

As Severus fell back asleep, Dumbledore surveyed the teachers. Severus still had his black hair, but now it was a little past his shoulders and had blue eyes. Dumbledore remembered what had happened. It was an accident in a potions class Severus attended in his sixth year. Sirius Black had exploded his potion, which landed in Severus's face, causing eye damage.

On the next bed was his Deputy Headmistress. Her dark brown hair was waist length, and he knew her eyes were their normal color (as were the rest of the staff's). Next was Remus with his light brown hair. Raven-haired Sirius was on the bed next to his partner. Both DADA teachers had shoulder-length hair. Rolanda's grey hair was now a light brown, and Pomona's dull red hair was now as bright as any Weasley's. Poppy's hair was dark brown. The last two staff members had hair that reached the middle of their backs. All seven were much thinner, though Severus was the skinniest. The rejuvenated teachers were still recognizable as who they were. Or maybe that was just Dumbledore, who had seen each one at this age. Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing. 'It'll be an interesting morning.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ruby Moon-Snape: Hmm. This story is going over better than I expected.

Severus: Why do you insist on torturing me?

Ruby Moon-Snape: Why, Severus, whatever do you mean?

Severus (growling): You _know_ what I mean!

Ruby Moon-Snape: Cuz it's so much fun!

'blah' means thoughts

Important Note: Now, that the staff members are fifteen, I'll be referring to them by their first names. In case any are confused, here they are: Minerva McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Poppy Pomphrey.

IN THE MORNING

Minerva was the first to wake up. However, not more than a minute later, she heard slight moaning to her left. She sat up and saw her rival Head of House open his eyes. She smiled slightly. "Severus."

He looked over at her, his blue eyes startling her slightly. "I forgot that your true eye color is blue and not black."

"It's not something that's commonly known." Severus sat up.

"You know, Severus, blue eyes soften your appearance."

"Yes, I've been told that before. What time did th-"

"By whom? Who told you that?"

"Lily Evans."

"You mean, Lily Evans Potter?"

"Yes. Anyway, what time did the Headmaster want us to join him in the Great Hall?"

"He said he'd give us a sign."

"He'll probably use Fawkes."

Severus and Minerva were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice the other five staff members sitting up listening in on their conversation until Remus spoke up. "Or he might send someone down to get us."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since Minerva said that blue eyes soften your appearance," Pomona answered Severus's question. "I think she's right."

"Thanks," Severus replied sarcastically, running his fingers through his hair.

Minerva surveyed the other staff members' oversized robes. "Well, we should get into something that fits." She stood up, took at her wand, and cast the shrinking spell. "_Reducio!_" Her robes shrunk to fit her fifteen-year-old body. "Much better."

The other six staff members followed Minerva's example. Suddenly, the Hospital Wing doors opened, and Hagrid entered, "Follow meh."

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Severus noticed that Minerva kept staring at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I can't help it, Severus. Your blue eyes are mesmerizing."

Severus blushed and was still blushing slightly by the time they entered the Great Hall. The entire school's gaze was on the rejuvenated staff members. They recognized all of them, except for Severus, which didn't last long.

Dumbledore continued his speech about the Quidditch games. "The following staff members will play the roles on their team: Minerva McGonagall, chaser; Pomona Sprout, chaser; Rolanda Hooch, chaser; Remus Lupin, beater; Sirius Black, beater; Poppy Pomphrey, keeper; and Severus Snape, seeker."

As he announced their names, each staff member nodded to let the entire school know who they were. The seven staff member then took their seats at the Head Table. All throughout breakfast, Minerva kept looking at Severus, who really wasn't eating much of anything. Severus looked over and caught her gaze. They both blushed and looked away. Dumbledore noticed this. "Something the matter, Minerva?"

"No, Albus. It's nothing," Minerva answered. Minerva wasn't the only one looking at Severus. The entire school, especially Slytherin House, was shocked that their Potions master had blue eyes at one point. As it was Saturday, there were no classes, so the seven staff members could get used to their fifteen-year-old bodies and maybe play a little Quidditch. Severus was a little uneasy about getting on a broom again. The incident was still fresh in his mind and as they walked to the staff room, Minerva could tell something was bothering Severus. "Something the matter, Severus?" When he didn't answer, she touched his shoulder. "Severus?"

Jumping slightly, Severus cast his eyes left and right before asking, "What?"

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"N…nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Knowing his rival Head of House wasn't going to stop interrogating him until she got answers, he sighed. "About the incident which occurred in my fifth year."

The color drained from Minerva's face. "Oh, Severus! I'm sorry. I had forgotten about that! I shouldn't have persuaded you to play."

"You mean tricked me, and it's alright, Minerva. You meant well."

Neither one of them noticed that they stopped walking, even when Minerva threw her arms around Severus's neck. "Still, Severus, if it's bugging you, we can find someone else. We can tell Albus. I'm sure he'd understand."

"Minerva, shh. I need to get on a broom again. Besides, it'll be fun playing against Potter and Draco."

Remus stuck his head out the door of the staff room. "You two coming?"

"We'll be there in a second, Remus," Severus replied. Remus slipped back into the staff room. "Come one, Minerva. Let's go in."

"Okay." They unwrapped their arms and walked into the staff room.

"Minerva, come here." Pomona motioned her over.

She came over. "What is it?"

"Before we go out, we should make some decisions."

"Good idea. Let's start by choosing team captain."

"I say Remus," Poppy put in.

Remus shook his head. "No, I don't want to be captain." Silence reigned as the seven rejuvenated staff members tried to figure out who'd be a good captain.

"I say Minerva," Severus spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I agree with Severus." Remus nodded.

"Me too," Sirius agreed

"I wouldn't mind if no one else wants captaincy." Pomona, Rolanda, and Poppy all shook their heads. "Okay. Now, next decision?"

"Robe colors," Rolanda replied.

"Green and black," Severus supplied.

"No green. Red," Minerva countered.

"No red. Green."

"Red."

"Green."

"Red."

"Green."

"Red."

The two Heads kept arguing about the colors for a few minutes until Sirius got tired of it. "How about neither?"

"I agree with Sirius. We can't use any dominant house color. So, no green, red, blue, or yellow," Pomona responded.

"We can't use the black and white combination either," Rolanda added.

"How about lilac for one of the colors?" Poppy asked.

"No. That's too Lockheart-ish. No pastels," Minerva replied.

"No neon colors either," Remus put in.

"How about royal purple for one of the colors," Sirius questioned.

"I think that's a good color. It's unique, and it's dark enough for certain people."

Severus blushed at Minerva's comment. "The other color can be white."

"Okay. I think we should get to the flying. If there are any more decisions to be made, we can talk about them later," Minerva said.

The six other members nodded and followed Minerva out the door. (Severus was trailing behind the group a little).

"Minerva, do you want me to grab the Quidditch equipment?" Rolanda asked when they got to the broom closet.

"I think it would be a good idea."

Rolanda nodded and whipped out her wand, pointing it at the Quidditch chest. "_Windgardium Leviosa!_"

The chest floated up and followed the seven Quidditch players out to the pitch. Rolanda guided the chest over to the sidelines and stashed her wand away.

"Well, first things first. Let's practice flying," Minerva stated.

The staff members mounted their brooms and took off, though Severus did so rather reluctantly. Minerva knew it wouldn't take long for the others (along with herself) to readjust to flying, but Severus was another story. After that Bludger (sent by Sirius during a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game in their fifth year) broke his nose and nearly took the rest of his head along with it, Severus never got on another broom, preferring to either apparate or portkey. Minerva kept an eye in their seeker to see when he felt comfortable on his broom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Severus: I don't see why you insist on making me seeker.

Ruby Moon-Snape: Why not? I think you'd be a great seeker!

Severus: Why won't you leave me alone?!

Ruby Moon-Snape: Cuz it's so much fun to annoy my Head of House

'blah' means thoughts

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

The staff team was still flying around the pitch, though the majority of them were doing stunts (barrel rolls and loop-de-loops). Minerva kept her eye on Severus, but he was just flying around the pitch, not doing anything that resembled a stunt. All the sudden, Minerva's mouth fell open in shock. 'Did I just see Severus do a Sloth Grip Roll?' The captain of the staff team flew over to her seeker. "Doing okay, Severus?"

Severus looked to his left and smiled slightly. "Minerva. Yes, I think I'm doing okay."

"Feel like throwing some Quidditch in?"

"Not yet."

"All right. I'll just get the Quaffle out."

Severus nodded, and Minerva flew off. The seeker stared at his captain. 'The way her robes swirl around her, the way her hair brushes her face, the way-' Severus shook his head. 'Unneeded thoughts. Need to concentrate on flying.' A smile came to his face. 'At least I'm over my fear.'

As Minerva flew towards the Quidditch chest, her thoughts were on a different subject. 'He's nice now that he's not sneering. Handsome in a way.' She landed next to the chest and opened it to reveal two struggling Bludgers. She grabbed the Quaffle and her wand with which she cast _sonorous_ on herself. "I'm releasing one of the Bludgers, so be careful!"

She pushed the button to allow the one Bludger to escape its bindings. Remus and Sirius both tightened their grips on their bats, ready to protect the other five from the Bludger. Severus paled when he heard Minerva call out that she was releasing one of the Bludgers. Would this be a replay of his fifth year?

Remus looked at Sirius. "Now, Sirius, don't go injuring anyone, _especially_ Severus."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Sirius. Remember this is for Dumbledore, and he thinks of Severus as a son."

"All right, Remus. All right." Sirius slammed the Bludger away from the team.

"Promise?"

"I promise on The Marauder's Map."

HOURS LATER…

The staff team crashed in the staff room, almost all of them completely exhausted.

"Well done. We'll do the same tomorrow," Minerva complimented.

"We could try it with the Snitch and both Bludgers," Severus added.

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"Yes, Minerva. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," he sneered.

"Well, let's get some rest," Remus suggested.

The six other rejuvenated staff members nodded, and all retired to their rooms.

SUNDAY, THE PITCH

_CRACK!_ A Bludger soared away from Pomona courtesy of Sirius. The practice was in full swing with beater bats swinging, the Quaffle zooming through the goal hoops, and the Golden Snitch nowhere to be seen. The chasers were in a circle, throwing the Quaffle to one another in order to practice handling the Quaffle. After about half an hour of this, they broke the circle and started trying to score against Poppy. She was a decent keeper.

Remus and Sirius were on the alert, bats poised. Their eyes scanned the skies, looking for the Bludgers. Intent on protecting the rest of their team, they darted around the pitch, eager to stretch out their beater arms.

All of the staff team was in their new white and royal purple robes and riding Nimbus 2000s. All of them (except Rolanda) had their hair tied back. Severus was hovering above all this action. His eyes darted back and forth and once in awhile looked over his shoulders.

_CRACK!_ Another Bludger went sailing away (this time away from Severus) courtesy of Remus.

"Thanks, Remus!" Severus called out before zooming after the glint of gold (AKA the Snitch) that caught his attention moments earlier.

"Now, Sirius. Remember your promise." Remus produced the Marauder's Map.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked.

"Borrowed it from Harry." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I caught it!" Severus held up the Snitch. The rest of the team whooped and hollered, except for Sirius who glared at the back of Severus's head.

Minerva stared admirably at Severus. 'He's doing much better than he was yesterday. Plus he's even cuter, and he hasn't lost his touch. I can't wait to see him and Harry go at it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Severus: Finally! Now, here come the games!

Ruby Moon-Snape: Actually looking forward to something in my fic?

Severus (coughs): No.

Ruby Moon-Snape: Anyway, I know the last chapter was really short, but I wanted to have both of the Quidditch games in the same chapter. Besides, I needed my Quidditch Through the Ages book to help me write both games as it was.

'blah' means thoughts

Note: Professor Sinistra is the referee for both games. The Slytherin team members are all real. It took me a little while to find their names, but I combed the books until I found them.

QUIDDITCH MATCH: SLYTHERIN VS. STAFF

Professor Sinistra stepped onto the pitch with the chest containing the four Quidditch balls levitating behind her. She looked around at the two teams gathered around the center of the pitch. Bletchley and Poppy were hovering in front of their goals posts, Draco and Severus were hovering above all the other players, and the other ten players were waiting for the balls to be out into play. Sinistra sighed. "I want a nice clean game from all of you." She gave the chest a good solid kick, causing it to pop open. The Bludgers streaked out of the chest, and the Snitch circled bother seekers before it zipped out of sight. Sinistra picked up the Quaffle and tossed it up into the air.

Minerva snatched the Quaffle out of mid-air and took off towards the opposite end of the pitch. Adrian took off after her, so the brunette captain flew skyward. Just then, she dropped the Quaffle, and it landed in the waiting hands of Rolanda, who sped toward the goals and scored.

"Ten points to the staff!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

Bletchley threw the Quaffle to Captain Marcus Flint, who caught it and sped towards the opposite end of the pitch. Adrian and Montague flanked their captain. The trio sped toward Poppy, who stayed put. Marcus threw the Quaffle at an unoccupied hoop, but Poppy was barely able to block the shot.

_CRACK!_ A Bludger was sent screaming away from Severus courtesy of Remus.

"Thanks, Remus!" Severus called out; noticing Draco had taken off after the Snitch. He took off, laying flat on his broom to be more aerodynamic. The raven-haired seeker was able to catch up to his silvery-blonde opponent. Severus quickly scanned the sky in front of him, and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. Draco was fooling him! To keep Draco believing his trick was working, Severus kept up with him. Discreetly, Severus looked around trying to spot the Snitch. After about a minute of fooling Draco, Severus broke away, having spotted the Snitch. Draco realized this and sped after Severus. However, the silvery-blonde Slytherin was too late. Severus's hand closed over the Snitch.

"Severus Snape receives on hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted.

Sinistra blew the whistle. "The staff wins!"

The Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and the faculty stands erupted into applause. The Ravenclaw stands applauded as well (just not as enthusiastically). Severus looked into the faculty stands and locked eyes with the Headmaster, who like Severus was practically beaming. He noticed his teammates were landing, and he joined them. Rolanda, Pomona, Poppy, and Remus were congratulating Severus as well as patting him on his back.

Sirius looked at Severus. "Good catch, Snape."

"You weren't too bad yourself, Black."

Minerva came over to Severus and gave him a quick hug. "Well done, Severus!"

Severus blushed slightly. "Thank you, Minerva. Thank you."

THE NEXT DAY – QUIDDITCH MATCH: GRYFFINDOR VS. STAFF

Professor Sinistra had walked onto the field with the Quidditch chest in tow. The Quidditch players were in their designated positions, raring to go. Severus was smirking at Harry, who was confident enough in his own skills to not be concerned about the smirk.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you," Sinistra called out before kicking the chest open and releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch. The Snitch circled around Harry and Severus before it zoomed away.

Sinistra threw the Quaffle up and Katie Bell caught it and flew towards the opposite end of the pitch. Katie managed to score a goal against Poppy.

_Crack!!!!_

Both Fred and George hit one of the Bludgers at the same time, sending it flying. The Bludger attacked the first person it could, which just happened to be Severus. It hit Severus's right arm, and the raven-haired and –eyed seeker definitely heard a snap or two. Minerva saw this and signaled to Sinistra for a time-out.

Sinistra nodded and blew her whistle. "Time-out!"

Severus barely managed to land his broom properly. The rest of the staff team landed and ran to Severus, who was kneeling and clutching his right arm. He said through clenched teeth, "Arm…broken…Minerva, we're go to …to keep going…I'll…be all right."

"If you're sure." Minerva nodded. The seven of them climbed back on their broomsticks; Severus doing so shakily. They took their places. In the split second before the game resumed, Severus caught Dumbledore's concerned gaze. Severus gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Sinistra blew her whistle. "Game resume!"

Pomona had a hold of the Quaffle and zoomed to the other end of the pitch. She scored ten points for her team.

High above the action, Harry looked at Severus. The other seeker was in obvious pain, but was still looking for the Snitch. 'Reminds me of my second year,' Harry thought. Severus was concentrating on finding the Snitch and not on his broken arm. Being so high wasn't helping either. He lowered his broom a little bit.

_CRACK!_ A Bludger was sent screaming away from Severus courtesy of Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius." Severus smiled.

Sirius saluted him with his bat. Just then, Harry took off flying toward the ground. Severus didn't follow him. He recognized a Wronski Feint when he saw one.

Several more goals had been scored for both teams, when Harry spotted the Snitch. He sped off toward the little gold ball. Severus noticed this and flew after the other seeker. However, the Snitch gave them both the slip.

_CRACK!_ A Bludger was sent flying away from Harry courtesy of one of the Weasley twins.

"Thanks!" Harry called out.

The game was dragging out longer than the students (and some of the staff) had thought. The older members of the staff knew this particular game would last long. Severus was (and apparently still is) an exceptional seeker. Said seeker took a risk and looked down at the game playing out below him. Alicia Spinnet was in possession of the Quaffle and was zooming towards Poppy and her goal posts. She managed to score a goal against Poppy.

"Alicia Spinnet scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! The staff still has the lead. 130 to 120," Lee Jordan announced.

'Time to end this,' Severus thought. He scanned the pitch for the Snitch without any success. Suddenly, there was a glint of gold to his left. He turned his broom and started to give chase. The other raven-haired seeker noticed his opponent's move and turned his Firebolt around. Harry caught up with Severus within minutes. Severus reached out with his left hand, while Harry reached out with his right. The Snitch fluttered just out of reach. The two seekers were neck and neck, and they stretched out their arms toward the Snitch.

"Can it be? It is! I don't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed Quidditch history! Severus Snape and Harry Potter have just caught the Snitch at the very same time! They both receive one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, nearly jumping out of the commentator's box.

Severus and Harry looked the Snitch, then at each other, and back at the walnut-sized golden ball. Sinistra blew her whistle. "The Staff wins!"

The faculty and Slytherin stands erupted into cheers and applause. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands clapped, while the Gryffindors were silent. Severus released his hold on the Snitch, letting Harry take it back. The injured seeker landed his broom on the pitch followed by the rest of the team.

Poppy marched over to Severus. "You should have told Minerva to postpone the game until I could fix your arm!'

"If Potter can fly with a broken arm so can I," Severus stated.

"I will never understand the need for male posturing." Poppy sighed.

"It's not male posturing, Poppy," Minerva replied.

Poppy whirled around. "You could've postponed the game, Minerva! Fixing his arm would not have taken long!"

"Leave them alone, Poppy," Sirius said. "It's done and over with. Just take Severus to the Hospital Wong and fix his arm." Everyone except Sirius and Severus stared at the beater. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You called him 'Severus' and told Poppy to leave him and Minerva alone," Pomona replied.

Sirius ignored Pomona's comment. It was at this point loud complaining could be heard. "It's not fair! She knows our strategies inside and out! They have better brooms than my team with the exception of Harry!"

Severus shook his head. 'Sore loser.' Poppy gently grabbed Severus's left arm and led him off the field.

"I demand a rematch!" Oliver complained.

"Silence, Wood," Minerva ordered.

As Poppy led Severus into the castle, a smile crept up onto Severus's face. 'Minerva hasn't lot her commanding tone. I admire that.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Severus: You. Are. Insane!

Ruby Moon-Snape: Thanks for the compliment, Severus!

Severus (growling): That wasn't a compliment!

Ruby Moon-Snape (giggles)

'blah' means thoughts

It didn't take long for Poppy to fix Severus's arm, and they joined everyone in the Great Hall for dinner. All through dinner the staff was talking about the two Quidditch games.

"The seven of you played exceptionally well,' Dumbledore commented.

"Sirius, the way you hit those Bludgers reminded meh of yer school days," Hagrid added.

"Hey, Sirius. Thanks again for protecting me from that Bludger," Severus put in.

"No problem, Severus."

Several people around them stared at the two rejuvenated staff members.

"What?' they chorused.

"You two are getting along," Remus answered.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Flitwick spoke up. "The capture of the Golden Snitch was exciting. Truly a moment for the history books."

"Yes. I had wondered how suck a match would end," mentioned Dumbledore.

The comments kept flying around the Head table, most of which were about Severus. All of this attention was making him a little nervous and embarrassed. Severus stood up, catching Minerva's and Dumbledore's attention.

"Where are you going, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I have to brew the antidote," Severus replied with a slight smile. He left the Great Hall without another word.

THREE HOURS LATER

Severus walked into the Hospital Wing with seven potion-filled goblets floating in front of him. He flicked his wand, which caused the goblets to land gently on a nearby table. "This is the antidote complete with a sleeping potion."

"Before we drink the potion, we should un-shrink out robes," Rolanda mentioned.

"Good idea," Pomona added. The others nodded, and all of them cast the charm to un-shrink their robes.

Severus pushed his right sleeve up with his left sleeve in order to grab a goblet. The other six adolescent staff members followed suit. Each one chose a bed, drank their potion, laid down, and fell asleep. Severus sat down on one bed and drank his potion. He fell asleep with this thought on his mind: 'At least I can go back to assigning Gryffindors detention.'

(AN: Now, that the staff members are back to being adults I'll be referring to them by their last names).

The next morning brought the sun's rays, which shone through the Hospital Wing's curtains and woke McGonagall. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She surveyed her staff and smiled, satisfied that they all could go back to teaching. She looked at Severus, and her brown eyes met blue ones. "You found a way to keep your true eye color."

"I found I liked my eye color." Snape stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing. "I'll see everyone at breakfast."

McGonagall watched Snape leave, a slight blush staining her cheeks. 'He's back to being his usual self.' Movement to her right caught her attention. She looked over and saw Lupin and Black waking up, followed closely by Pomphrey, Sprout, and Hooch. The Head of Gryffindor smiled to herself. 'Even though things are back to normal, life is a little bit better.'

**Fin**


End file.
